


Silence In The Courtroom

by rhythmicroman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Child Death, Disintegration, One Shot, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14484033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmicroman/pseuds/rhythmicroman
Summary: Peter was only a child.[Alt. title: "Thanos demands your silence"]





	Silence In The Courtroom

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry  
> It's been hours since I watched infinity war and I'm still not over it  
> This came to mind at 2am so please take it

All it took was one snap, and the world turned to silence.

Silence, except for Bucky's clumsy footsteps as his body disintegrated mid-run. Silence, except for his tired, fearful tone, calling for the one friend he'd ever dared to keep. Silence, as he fell and scattered.

Silence, except for the confused mumblings of the guardians, trying (and failing) to hold each other together. Silence, except for the defeat in their tones. Silence, as they never quite hit the ground.

Peter broke the silence first. 

He sobbed and clung to Tony's chest, and it was then that Tony remembered; Peter was a child. A child that can stop a bus and fight aliens and save lives, is still a child.

His eyes blown wide, he clung to his only remaining father figure, crying and begging. His voice came out quickly, and strained, and fearful; and _he was so scared, Sir, he didn't wanna go._

But Thanos demanded his silence.

And so Tony found himself holding nothing but dust, as the closest thing he'd ever had to a son disintegrated in his arms. 

Tony breathed, and sobbed through the silence.

**Author's Note:**

> On a more lighthearted note:  
> The title of this fic came from that one dumb nursery rhyme  
> "Silence in the courtroom, silence in the street, the biggest loser in England is just about to speak"


End file.
